Return from the dead
by MistressVenom
Summary: She was back from the dead. but how and why did dhe wait for two years to let her presence be known. I grew up wth her from the age of six. We watched our parents die together. I was her mentor as well as bestfriend and know shes back beautiful as ever an
1. begining

I paced up and down Mr Dickenson's office in anticipation; he was chuckling foolishly at my expense. I was nervous, why? after five years of hiding, I was going to see my childhood friend I had already seen all his pictures in magazines, newspapers and on TV's I even watched his matches, every single one of them making sure Biovolt would stay away from him. I stood behind Mr Dickenson's desk waiting for the arrival of the infamous Blade Breakers. I wondered how I should act in front of him and his new Team, I had to hide a lot form him, my surname, who I really was to him. It would be hard but everything will work out just as planned and if it doesn't I'll have the Elite help me, Cold and mysterious or happy but mysterious or should I just act cool and collected. I'll choose option two and three and improvise from there but the main reason I'm really here is for Kai. He won't even recognise who I am but soon enough all secrets will be out and I will not have to hide from anyone anymore.

There was a light knock on the door, my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Mr Dickenson looked back at me and said

"Are you ready?" I thought for a few seconds and said adjusting my white top and light blue denim jeans; I stood beside where Mr Dickenson sat

"I guess it's time!" Mr Dickenson nodded and said

"Come in!" The first person to walk in had to be Tyson, the boys' makes me agitated and from what I have heard and seen from him, I already don't like him, although he is a good blader. The next to walk in was Max and he looked so happy, I smiled at him and he looked back at me gazed, I guess he who I was, he smiled back happily, I looked toward, Ray, Kenny and finally Kai, he didn't even look twice at me, it shocked me, but at the same time it didn't, I finally looked away from the boys and saw Heero looking blankly at me

"It's been a long time Cleo!" I smiled sweetly and said

"I know!" I studied the five men in front of Mr Dickenson and waited for him to begin

" Well I'll just get straight to the point, as some of you may know the woman besides me is Cleo, Tatibana, who will a new addition to your team, she will he helping with Kenny and Heero for the upcoming tournaments I am having prepared, I know some of you have your doubts and I can see a few of you are excited but do not underestimate her abilities, Heero and I have seen her in action and Heero had recommended she be a co - trainer!" I looked at Tyson who had a look of disgust written on his face, Ray, Kenny and Max looked delighted, Kai looked impassive

"Mr Dickenson's we don't need her! We're perfectly fine!" I laughed and said looking towards Heero

"How have you been?" He smirked and said agitated

"As well as I could be!" he nodded knowingly until Ray said

"It's nice to meet you and all but we haven't seen how good you are first hand, no offence!" I smiled lightly and said

"Ah, that's okay, but let's get a couple of things straight, I expect no-one to be late for training, I expect every single one of you to listen to my instructions and thirdly your not staying at the dojo anymore, you'll be living in my mansion!" my voice was demanding but smooth and I knew Kai was going to speak next, and, bingo I was right

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" I walked to him ever so slowly and I even heard a few gasps around the room, I smirked and said lightly

"I know for a fact you will listen to me after we beybattle, I know I have to win your respect to get you to do anything I ask of you!" he cocked an eyebrow and said

"You seem too sure of yourself!" I laughed and began walking towards Heero

"The life I live does that to a person!" Tyson glared at me and yelled once again

"Ahh Mr Dickenson we don't need another team mate we are perfectly fine!" Max nudged him and whispered

"Don't be so rude!" I looked at the rest of the players and said to Mr Dickenson

"Is it possible for me to use your office for a few minutes!" he nodded and excused himself from his office. The boys looked at me in awe as they saw the power I had over Mr Dickenson. Heero walked towards me and said seriously

"So how's life treating you so far?" I laughed heartedly and said

"Terribly, but it will be okay once I've completed what I need to!" Heero nodded and whispered sitting in Mr Dickenson's chair

"Who do you already know will be a quick study?" I thought for a bit and said

"Kai, he will definitely be a quick study, if he is willing to learn. With his Biovolt training he will pass it with ease, Ray will be the same since he is in tune with his strengths and weaknesses. Those two will run the same programme for Tyson and Max. When I see them both in action, I will set up a new training programme with them. They all probably doubt my abilities and Kai obviously doesn't trust me, which is understandable and I know he is listening to our conversation with ease due to his Biovolt training!" I then walked in front of them and said cheerfully

"Come on let's go to the Dojo to pick up your gear!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the floor of the dojo acquainting myself with Ray who seemed really nice and upbeat. Max was really okay as well although he did have quite an hyperactive personality I looked at Tyson and said to Ray

"Is he really that obnoxious?" Ray nodded embarrassed at Tyson's actions and said to Ray as politely as possible

"I'm sorry I have to cut this conversation short, I need to discuss some things with Heero!" He nodded in understanding so I stood up straightening my back and leaned on Heero's shoulder whispering

"We need to talk, privately!" I looked at the other boys letting Heero know it was really secretive.

We sat on the porch and looked to the sky for a bit when Heero said

"What is the matter?" i looked at him and said a little dazed

"What shall we get them to train first!" Heero stared at me and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You need to battle their Blades!" I sighed and said

"Call them out!" he stood up and called the blader's out. One by one each blader came out Tyson looked at me and said smugly

"Are you calling us to show us your cheer routine?" i looked up from the ground and said

"No, not exactly Tyson. We are going to have a beybattle! Kenny bring out your computer and record the match!" he nodded and said

"Who will be up first!" I laughed

"World champ will be first!" Tyson ran towards the beydish and shouted

"Three, two one, let it rip!" Our blades collided to one another and Tyson sneered at me and said

"Just give up, your a girl, I'll beat you!" i laughed and said

" You go into battles without analysing your opponents and finding their weakness. You need to work on patience and defences!" With that I said as calmly as possible

"increase speed by 3!" my blade did as told and came from behind dragoon and knocked him out the beydish. I sniggered to myself and looked at Kai signalling that I wanted to battle him, he looked at me a little and brought out his Dranzer, I watched him slightly, the way he walked, talked, held him self was all the same, he just didn't realise how important he really was. I put the blade I used against Tyson back in my pocket and brought out a different one which was red and blue, the boys looked at me in amazement and Tyson shouted

"What are you doing?" I looked at him blankly and said getting my launcher ready

"My opponent is Kai, I have to use the blade I am most comfortable and I have worked with the longest!" Kai looked perplexed

"How many bit beast do you have?" I knew I had to lie right now

"one!" He got his launcher ready and we nodded at Heero

"LET IT RIP!" Our blades flew into the dish faster than ever and collided into each other. I looked at the scene before me placidly and studied his blade carefully it seemed he wasn't using his full potential, he didn't even realise he could do so much better than this, in the Abbey he had more moves than this, I guess he forgot them as well and learned from scratch. He seemed to get frustrated by my studious gaze, so I looked at him and said coldly

"You are not using your full potential Kai, you don't realise it but your not even using up to half of your Dranzer's powers!" I looked towards me coldly and shouted

"Dranzer!" Dranzer flew out in all her glory, I looked at her in amazement and she instantly recognised me but continued her attack on Draco, if I bought out Draco, he would get suspicious so I looked at Heero and he nodded knowing that I was going to forfeit the match, I took my blade back and Kai looked at me with curiosity but his Dranzer was still out, she slightly moved towards me, she was looking at me in shock and I smiled and stroked her fur lovingly and whispered so only me and her could here

'" Do not tell him who I really am!" she nodded and flew back into her bit chip. Kai called back for his blade and looked at me with suspicion and walked away from the dish, but as he did that we heard

"Give us Kai and we will not harm you!" I looked at everyone curiously and nodded to Heero, he instantly knew what we had to do. There were only four men; I sniffed making water appear in my eyes and sauntered forward looking innocent but sexy at the same time; I letting my hip swag side to side, the men looked at me alarmingly but lustfully,

"Please don't hurt me, I don't care what you do to them, just let me go!" they looked at each other questionably, I laughed inside my head and began

"Hurry up and leave!" I smiled brightly and cleared my face and walked past them, I was now directly behind them and waited for Heero to play the protective role

"What do you want with Kai?" the men smirk and said

"None of your business?" I and said dangerously close to the man, almost whispering in his ear

"But it is mine!" and with that I struck two men in the back on the neck hitting their pressure point. A fight quickly broke out and one man attempted to attack me. I had to play this cool otherwise everyone will be suspicious of why a model is able to fight so professionally, I had to take a few hits, I didn't let any of the mans punches or kicks hit my face or exposed skin, I noticed that he tried to dislocate my arm, I winced for effect as he succeeded only because I let him, I then made an amateur reaction and kicked the man down south making him pass out in pain. I looked to see if everyone was okay and held my arm in discomfort and a little pain and said angrily making a few of the blade breakers jump in fear

"Get everyone to pack their belongings; we're moving locations to my mansion!"

We finally got to the mansion where we were greeted by six servants. They all bowed and said

"Welcome back Madame it has been a long time since we've seen you would you like anything to be done for your guests?" I laughed and said walking to my servants bowing as well

"You know you don't have to do all those things like bowing etc, you are like my second family please don't do that!" they laughed heartedly and said

"Alright Hiromi, I've got the bedrooms for your guests and I've got the gymnasium ready, you modelling room ready and your conference room organised!" I smiled thankfully and said hugging them

"Oh thank you thank you, I should of cleared things up before I left for such a long time!" they smiled and said

"It looks like your guest over there is getting impatient, so we will show them their rooms and begin dinner!" I nodded to them and said walking up the stairs

"I won't be joining you for dinner, training starts at wake up at five thirty training starts at six!" Kai looked at me blankly but his eyes lingered on my shoulder

**With KAI**

I wonder why she is really here with us, I'm sure there is some ulterior motive but she did save my life and risked her for mine.

"Your shoulder!" was all I could get out. She looked at me like she was about to cry and said

"It is fine, but can I ask you a question?" I looked at her curiously and nodded

"Who is Hilary?" We were already at her room and she seemed a little too comfortable taking off her clothes in front of me

"She was the second highest ranking of any trainee in the Abbey?" She walked around her room and took off her top in front of me. I looked over her body, it is truly beautiful. She had curves in all the right places and her body was tone from head to toe. My thoughts went back to Hilary and I looked away trying to refocus my train of thoughts when,,,

_a horrible flashback._

"Do it now!" screamed Voltaire. I trembled in fear and so did a girl sitting next to me. She began to crawl to Voltaire and said with tear falling from her eyes and her body trembling with fear and embarrassment and exhaustion

"Please sir I beg of you don't make him do it, please let me just keep this one thing. I promise never to disobey you again anything but this please!" Voltaire laughed and said menacingly

"If you and Kai don't go through with this I will take your bit beasts and kill your brother Hilary!" The girl called Hilary cried and cried until not tears were left.

"Take off your clothes elite number two!" Hilary slowly took off her clothes shaking all the while and never looking at me once. She stood in front of everyone in the room naked and broken and said

"What do you require of me next sir!" he voice was filled with emptiness

"Lay on the floor and let Kai do the rest!" She did what she was told. Voltaire slowly walked to me smiling and said

"My dear boy you will break her and if you don't I will torture her so much she would wish she were dead along with her parents!"

I could see the fear in her eyes as I entered her as slowly as possible. She was shaking violently by now with tears slowly pouring from my eyes. I stopped I didn't want to do this. She leaned up with all her energy and said

"Just do it, Kai, I could never hate you!" I quickly entered her and with that she let out the loudest scream possible and collapsed to then floor passing out.

_End of flashback_

During that whole flashback I didn't even notice she had start fixing her own shoulder. I stared at her indifferently and notice how professional she seemed to be by doing this. She looked back at me and them back to her shoulder and sighed as she made sure she located her socket properly

"Do you need help?" she shook her head and said

"You seemed to daze out for a bit, what happened!" I ignored her question and was about to walk out the room when I heard her call after me, I slowly turned to face her and studied her looks a little more, she was small, with curves that looked absolutely sexy, she had a nice small waist and beautiful sized hips, he bust were about a D cup and she had nice muscle showing that she took great care of her body

"Hilary what do you remember about her?" I tensed what I remembered about her, yeah, she died in my arms, she was my best friend apart from Tala, she was my partner and we went through hell together, but we couldn't escape together, I had to leave her.

"She was an Elite number two was her ranking. She and I were partners in the abbey. She had the ability to sense danger from a 15 mile radius and was considered a massive threat to Biovolt due to her emotional outbreaks and her flirtatious manner. She knew 23 different languages and very cunning and used her sexuality to gain the upper hand!"

"But she is dead!" Hiromi quickly turned round and said desperately

"No she is till alive and searching for you for the past two years!" I blinked a couple of times and said coldly

"What the hell are you up to?" she seemed unfazed by my outburst, she stood there calm and as cool as ice and said

"I have informants that have been working with Heero and I to try and find her, because we wanted to recruit her for the team, but they say she is still alive!"

"She can't be alive she died in my arms!" she sighed a little aggravated and said

"She cheated death! "

She alive thank god, but why didn't she contact me, why didn't she a least let me know she was okay. All these questions were going around in my head and they couldn't be answered. I looked back at Hirome and I realised she looked a lot like Hilary but the hair colour was different Hilary had beautiful brown hair with brown eyes as well and she had an amazing figure, just like Hirome's and Hilary was s much kinder and didn't ever talk with a cool or cold tone of voice, I saw her then start stretching her arms and look over to me and say

"I need to retire, good night Master Kai!" I didn't reply

"Hn!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Training Begins **

**5.00 am**

_**With Hilary**_

I stood inside the training area waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Heero stood besides me contemplating whether or not to go and find the boys. I sat down on the floor patiently and began meditating.

**5.31am**

Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny were up but Tyson was not. I sighed and said not opening my eyes

"Your first training session and you all were late. This will be the only time I allow this to happen. Kenny although you don't blade, I want to see what you can do in the bey-dish, so you are going to be practising launching precisely and making your speed faster. Max you are going to work on offence instead of defence. Rei you are going to be working out and meditating a lot more and Kai you are going to work on your fighting techniques since you have probably forgotten them!" He looked at me a little warily and nodded. I looked around for a bit and said smirking

"Begin the training, Heero start everyone off while I deal with your little brother!" He gulped a little along with Max and Kenny whilst Kai and Rei just smirked.

**10 minutes later**

_**Kai POV**_

Tyson limped toward us with a pained look on his face whilst Hirome walked out with a smug look on her face,

"that will be the punishment of anyone who dares to show up to training more than five minutes late! Now Tyson you will be working on your patience and guess who will be helping you, me!"

Hirome said in an almost cheerful voice. She then looked panicked and screamed

"Everyone hide!" We all looked at her puzzled but did what she said. I wonder what going on again. Suddenly Three knives dashed out of nowhere. Hirome looked down at them in recognition and said quietly

"Tala, what is it?" Tala jumped from nowhere and stood in front of her in an intimidating posture, he smirked at her. She looked way too calm and collected and by the way she acted I knew she had a connection with the Abbey but how and why is she protecting me.

"Where is Kai little sister?" Her eyes widened and so did everyone else's, Tala's only sister is Hilary what is he talking about, he has gone delirious; suddenly Tyson rushed out and said

"Tala's your brother, why didn't you tell us Hirome?" Oh god, Tyson is such an idiot obviously if Tyson is here the rest of the team is here including me. Found, shit, stupid Tyson, Hilary looked at him coldly and said facing Tala and smirking confidently in his face

"I do not know!" Tala starred at her icily then without warning slapped Hirome across the face making her fly into the wall behind her.

"Do not take your brother for an idiot Hirome, even though that's not your real name.

Where is Kai?" she spat the blood from her mouth and she looked at the pavement for a bit and said glaring up at her brother with such anger but so much defiance

"I will never tell you and send a message to Boris. I will never tell him where Kai is until the day I die and you know Tala I WILL DIE for Kai if I have to. Tell him that he will have to come himself and kill me. Tell him to bring as many soldiers as he wants because they will loosed for I have Hilary's Draco and her Dark Draco and I will use them to destroy the Abbey!" Tala paled. Why the hell has she got Hilary's bit beast I will ask her later. She will die for me. Hn I don't even know her properly and she is talking like I've known her for years. Foolish girl but I know if she died I would regret it, how the hell is she!

_**Hirome's point of view**_

"Fine, if you going to be like that then Hilary. I think you have explaining to do to Kai about why you haven't contacted him in two years and why you haven't told him who you really are. Hilary Hirome Cleopatra Inovoc!"

I glared at him and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I can't believe Tala did that. That was evil. Oh god how will I deal with Kai. How low could my brother go.

I staggered up and sat down and let the flow of blood run smoothly through my body. I saw all the Blade Breakers surrounding me, I jumped out of the bed and said to Hero

"What did Tala do after I was out?" Hero shook his head and said

"How'd do you feel?" I shrugged my shoulders and said

"I shouldn't have slipped into unconsciousness so easily!" Heero leaned back into the chair besides my bed and said with an exasperated sigh

"Well I'm not surprised you haven't slept in 4 days and you did have your shoulder dislocated yesterday!" I looked at everyone in the room and turned to Tyson who stood in the corner of the room scared to death,

"You fuck face idiot, do you realise what you have done, They are going to be at this mansion 24/7 trying to get an opportunity to take Kai and me back to the Abbey!" Tyson paled when he saw how angry I was. I could feel myself loosing control of my emotions

"You bastard, I should kill you right now and trust me I really want to but since you messed everything that has been planned for a year in one day. You stay away from me Tyson otherwise I will do more than threaten you with death!" Tyson shuddered in fear as every word that I spoke with uttered In cold calmness. I slowly got out of the bed and picked up my cell phone and said

"Send word all the Elites at the main mansion A.S.A.P. Bring personal home items because all of the Elite are staying at the mansion!" and with that I let the line go dead. I sighed and stood up to find Heero looking at Kai with worry in his eyes. I looked at Kai and he was starring straight at me with a cold look in his eye and then Heero said

"He took Draco!" I smirked and said quietly so no one could hear me

"_Hey Draco can you do me a little favour?"_ I asked timidly. Draco sighed mentally of course and said in a sickening tone of voice

"_What is it Miss Hilary?" _I started off by saying

"_You're the best Bit beast in the world but can you ask Dranzer to take control of Kai's body so he can give you back!" _Draco laughed and said rudely

"_No! I'm going to talk to him in his mind and get him to remember everything by myself!" _I groaned aggravated and said to Kai

"Keep Draco. He's familiar with you and as for what you heard of me being Hilary, it is true. The only reason you did not recognise me is because I am wearing contacts, I dyed my hair and I am wearing a lot of make-up and I changed my attitude a lot!" Kai Looked at me intimidating and said walking towards me in dead silence. Everyone in the room watched the scene before them.

"So what's your excuse for lying to me this time?" I stepped back in fear and said bowing my head

"I didn't want to force your memories back, I thought it would be too risky!" he stared back at me with cold mahogany eyes and said

"I don't think you are one to tell me what is risky or not. I trained you therefore I know what is risky. I should of known it was you who had been following me for the past year but I thought you were dead, so how could I ever know the one I had always sworn to protect was the one following me for the past year!" Every single word sliced through me like a knife. I contained my tears and was about to say something when someone dropped down in between Kai and I. I starred at the person and smiled inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_SERENITY POV_

I watched carefully as Kai ascended upon Hilary. She looked like she would break at any second so I dropped down between them and said blowing the hair out of my face and looking at Kai

"Hey Kai long time no see!" he smirked down at me and said giving me a hand up

"No shit!" I laughed and said scanning the area looking at all the various eyes in the room and then back at Kai

"So bro what you been up to besides being really ungrateful to Hils!" he then frowned and said icily

"So you knew she was alive and didn't tell me!" I nodded and said arguing back

"We escaped the Abbey at the age of twelve Kai, you and some others got out, but me Hilary, Martha weren't one of those few, Biovolt assumed Hilary knew where you were heading and began torturing her, when they found out it wouldn't work they began new training schemes and exercises for us to go through, mostly Hilary though and for some unknown reason she out of the three of us was always tortured, I think she made a few deals with them and they have to do with you and the elites, we were in the Abbey until we were 15 and we escaped and from there we began keeping watch on you . She never gave up then they used her damn brother to torture her into giving her location, she still never gave up. Through all that torture she managed to free about 37 of the Biovolt children make sure the children and you were fine. She did all that and still avoided Biovolt If she told you, you and her and everyone else will be back in the fucking abbey!" I looked back at Hilary to find she had totally zoned out and without warning she screamed

"Duck" Everyone feel to the floor instantly whilst Hilary flew into the wall behind her and started screaming. She suddenly stopped and her head dropped. Kai and I looked at her and paled, Boris was here and she was being help up by steel. Her head flew up and everyone witnessed her smile in an sadistic way

"Hey Uncle Boris, how are you doing, It's nice of you to pay me a shocking visit!" Boris slowly steeped from the darkness and said snarling

"Stop the games Hilary, where's Kai?" Everyone heard her growl and everyone heard her say

"Torture me and get it over with, I don't know where master Kai is?" Boris smirked and said slowly walking towards Hilary

"Now it's Master Kai is it. When you were at the abbey you never called him that, as I recall you screamed his name during torture!" Tears slipped slowly from my eyes and I said

"I mean nothing to Kai. He has forgotten who I even am. Torture me all you like. I could care less and you know it. What you will be torturing is an empty shell. Therefore you will get no satisfaction from torturing me!" I felt my heart stop at what she said. I feel so much of her pain at this moment. She's been searching all this time to find Kai and he couldn't even remember who Hilary was.

_HILARY POV_

Uncle Boris then softened his facial features and said with so much sympathy

"What do you mean you mean nothing to Kai?" I sucked up my tears and said coldly

"Informants tell me he remembers nothing of me!" At that moment pain took it's toll on me I screamed again and cried

"Uncle let me down please, my arm!" he frowned and turned of the device that hung me against the wall and said sincerely

"I don't like to see my niece depressed. Everything will fall into place. I don't wish to see someone in my family be so weak. You already known what happens to weak people!" I nodded sadly and said bitterly

"Yes just like mother and father they get shot in the back of the head!" he turned and jumped to the window

"Sorry for the pain I caused you but I will do what must be done!"

I stood up staggering and said quietly "Then so will I!" and with that he left. I fell to the floor with exhaustion and let silent tears slip from my features. I looked at everyone in the room as they approached me to try and comfort me. I looked at Serenity and smiled and said

"Can everyone leave me and Serenity please?" As everyone left feeling despair and sorrow, I looked at them before the left and said

"I'm fine don't worry, I've gone through worse than this!" They nodded and finally left. I then cried freely in Serenity's arms till I finally feel asleep.

I sat in the living room waiting for the elites to arrive, so far all the girls were here, Prisma, Avery, and Emerald. We were lounging around for the longest time waiting for the rest to appear, Kai had already disappeared and he still wasn't breathing a words to me. The rest of the boys appeared, Rubeus, Diamond, Sapphire, Curtis and Nathan. I looked at all the boys and looked away blankly, Kai still hadn't shown up and everyone was demanding questions of me, I sighed quietly and said coldly

"Shut up, I have no interest in your questions; ask them to your leader not me!" Everyone went silent and Rubeus said angrily

"You may be our superior but don't you ever talk to us like talk Hiromi!" I looked at him blankly and said pushing my chair back fiercely and standing up

"Shut up!" he looked taken aback and so did everyone else, I continued to talk

"You have forgotten your training, your all slacking, I'm disappointed, I went through hell in that filthy abbey whilst the rest of you were able to live a free life in the outside world, I, Serenity and Martha had to training with every fucking inch of our lives, so forgive me if I am thinking about a way to protect your fucking lives whilst you get back to your training, Listen carefully because I am only saying this once, don't ever ask me questions, only Martha and Serenity are permitted to do so, since they know what happened in the Abbey!" Everyone looked shocked until Diamond looked at me smugly and said

"What about Kai, he can ask you what ever he wishes!" I laughed heartily and said

"I answer to no one!" and with that I sat back in my chair knowing I had said everything I needed to. I was angry beyond angry, I had gone through hell in there training to protect them and as soon as they left they forgot all about protecting each other and getting the children in the Abbey out of trouble. I clenched my fist in anger and watched as Kai waltz in with a smirk on his face. He looked at the other members and then me and scowled lightly, I starred at him painfully, all old memories washed my mind, all those times he promised to protect me, never leave me, help me through everything, instead he left me with those perverted freaks of the Abbey, I grimaced as I replayed the memory of my fake death, I laid there battered and bruised and my vitals were barely there but I was till alive, Kai just couldn't detect my pulse so he assumed I as dead and left me there, I looked at Kai as he sat down in his seat besides me and said pointedly ignoring me. I could feel myself breaking very quickly, I wanted to cry my heart out but at the same time I wanted to hurt him for hurting me. I knew they were taking but I didn't really care about what they were discussing until I saw Draco sitting in front of me. I looked at my blade and slowly picked him up without a word and placed him back into my pocket. Kai looked at me skeptically and said evenly

"What are you hiding?" I looked back at him and said blankly

"I am hiding a lot!" he looked annoyed by my answer so he said in retaliation

"Like what?" I laughed to myself and stood up and said bowing slightly

"It has nothing but everything to do with you Master Kai!" he hissed in anger and said standing up as well

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him hatefully and I could see the shocked looks in everyone's eyes

"If you never left me in the Abbey I wouldn't be going through this shit!" it came out spitefully and cold. I looked away from him and towards Martha and Serenity; they stood as well and followed after me as we exited the room. I stood behind the doors and said to Martha and Serenity

"Tell the house workers to prepare dinner, do not wait up, I am in the training arena, I need to sort out some business!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinner time**

"Where is she?" I asked Serenity coldly, she looked at me cautiously and said putting her knife and fork down

"She is on her way, when I told you she made a deal with Voltaire and Boris, I wasn't joking, you owe her your life and yet you treat her like shit!" I looked at her with coldness and said sharply

"Do you remember who you are talking to Serenity?" she nodded and smirked, then said

"Master Kai, you have no idea what we went through in the Abbey so do not assume that although you can still defeat that I am as weak as before and for hurting, Hilary will not allow it, she hasn't let any raise a hand against Martha or I in years, part of her deal!" At that moment Hilary walked in with Heero holding her up, she looked terrible, she had sweat and tears mixed in her features and blood running from her forehead, nose and lips, she had four documents in her hand and it had her blood all over it, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei grimaced, I starred at her as she took her seat besides me, I looked at her and she refused to meet our eyes but she said taking a sip of her water and some painkillers

"Serenity, I heard what you said all the way from the corridor and you have more common sense to disrespect your superior!" I looked at Serenity and she looked down in shame and said

"I apologies Lady Cleopatra!" she didn't make any acknowledgement of what Serenity said but she said

"It alright, in my hand I have four papers, they Are blood contracts that each of you were forced to sign, my deal with Biovolt concerns none of you but I will tell you a little, I am still a Biovolt agent but if I accomplish some needed things for them they will return your contracts a few at a time, as I get all of your papers, I will send Martha or Serenity or I myself will break into the Abbey to Break a few people out, they cannot be punished because they are not under contract and I have signed a contract stating that if they are harmed or killed in anyway, I will not give back the documents and items I have stolen from them!" I looked at her in shock and thought to myself, there's more to what she is saying, Biovolt doesn't make such deals, and she slowly raised her head and winced in the process and said

"Here are your contracts Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire and Prisma!" I threw them on the table and they looked at her in shock and Emerald looked in raged

"HILARY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF, I KNEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT WHEN I BROKE INTO THE ABBEY AND SAW YOU GOING THROUGH ALL THAT TRAINING, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, STOP YOUR KILLING YOURSELF!" Hilary's head shot up in an instance and she uttered with so much calmness it even scared me

"Shut your mouth you stupid little bitch, saying things like that ill get you killed, I have no patience as of now, speak a world and I will you in your sleep you fucking traitor, do not tell me what I must do, I know what I have to do, I saving your worthless lives, you left me in the Abbey and I'm getting you out, be grateful, there is a lot more riding on my deal then your lives, now shut up and eat or sit there and keep your mouth shut!" Everyone gasped at her harsh, I looked at her with a little concern, until Max said quietly

"Hilary I may not know what is going on but don't you think that was a little harsh?2 Every starred at her wondering if she would answer the question until Tyson finished inhaling his food and screamed

"DON'T ASK HER THAT MAXI, SHE'S MAD, SHE EXACTLY LIKE BORIS AND VOLTAIRE!" Everyone froze in fear and what might happen next, but strangely nothing did, she looked at max and said softly

"I know I am being harsh but if Emerald continues to babble she may die, and not by me, by Boris, he is listening to the conversation now, and for telling you all this I will get tortured again, I have not got the energy to even talk right now, I trying to use my bit beast to heal my wounds so they are not visible anymore, I am sorry Emerald and I will tell all the sisters what is going on later, I won't tell you everything but I will tell enough to keep you and myself out of danger!" I looked at her in shock and said calmly and softly

"What is going on Hils?" She slowly looked at me with tears in her eyes and said looking straight at me

"They have got your Mother, my father, mother and my brother with them Kai!" I starred at her for a second and stood up, everyone gasped, I paid no attention to them and kept my eyes locked on Hilary, she knew I wouldn't do anything to her, so she was calm. I bent down and dragged her arm around my shoulder, she looked at me and said loud enough for everyone to hear

"Showing me compassion is a weakness!" I looked at her seriously and said

"Have you forgotten that you are my weakness?" More tears slipped form her eyes, she was in pain and overwhelmed and she couldn't function properly, she collapsed into my arms and said before she went unconscious

"I missed you!" I smiled to myself and laid her on the floor gently and said softly to everyone

"I need a medical kit, so I can tend to her wounds!" Serenity and Martha looked skeptical and Martha said

"Her Bit beast won't like you touching her body!" I smirked

"Draco is protective but he will let me tend to whatever wound she has!" Martha winced and looked down as she said

"Not Draco, Lady Hilary had two other Bit beasts, Dark Draco and Peisinoe, Peisinoe is a ancient bit beast also known as a Siren in Greek Mythology, hates men!" I looked amazed for a bit and said

"Can you launch her?" They both shocked their heads and Serenity said

"The weird thing is that she can control ours without even trying, I don't think we are meant to control them, I think Hilary is ordering them to fight on our behalf!" I looked down at Hilary in shock at the revealed new and kissed her forehead lightly as I carefully worked on her wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the place where he left from and sighed, I knew it would come sooner or later and I didn't want to go through with it because it could be way too dangerous. I clenched my hand in a fist shape and looked back at Kai who was looking at me blankly, I looked back at him and bowed, he nodded so I quickly left with Serenity and Martha following closely behind me. We quickly walked to my room and I slammed the door open and sat down in a huff, I was angry, scared and anxious all at once and to make things worse he said everything in front of the media who would now write stupid articles about this event and everyone will know Tala and I are related. I looked at Serenity and she was taking this badly as well, she and my brother were in love before Voltaire took him away from us and now controls him with his technology. I looked towards Martha and said quietly

"Call my modeling agent and see if there are any thing photo shoots or fashion shows and Serenity tell Kai about all the training we went through in Biovolt and tell him what is going on now, I also need you to show him your blade, you too Martha!" they both nodded and then Martha looked at me suspiciously

"And what are you doing?" I looked up at her and said a little worriedly

"When everyone is in the conference room I will show you what I'm doing!" they both nodded and walked out. I sighed again and thought 'this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do!' I quickly changed into a black dress covering every inch of my body except my legs, the dress looked like a long jumper but came just above the knee, I put a red belt round the waist and began walking out the room. I began doing my hair in a professional bun and walked through the corridor with long powerful strides. I looked at the conference doors and pushed it open with a little force, the door slowly opened, I looked inside to see everyone sitting at the table looking a little uneasy, Kai looked colder than usual and Tyson looked angrier than normal and everyone else shared worried glances, I walked in and didn't look at anyone directly in the eyes, Emerald and Prisma looked at me carefully, I I smiled sadly at them, then looked even more frightful. I sighed and sat down in the seat opposite my Uncle, he nodded at me and I nodded back and said with authority and confidence

"I have challenged Tala to a family battle!" he looked angry

"You fool, why on earth did you do that?" I cocked my head to the side and starred at him blankly

"Why do you think?" he growled under his breath and I saw everyone else take in another breath, he slowly began to calm and he said looking at a few documents

"What deal do you want to make oh foolish niece of mine?" Tyson yelled from his seat

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THE SICK MONSTER!" I flinched in agitation and Boris saw what I did and frowned, I looked to the ceiling and said a little dazed

"The contracts to the company, are they done?" he smirked and said a little too happily for my likings

"Yes, they are done, but if you want the contracts, your stay will be extended three months more, your father will live here with you all in this mansion and so will another adult!" I blinked at him a few times and looked down a little and thought about what he was proposing, I sighed and said quietly

"The other adult is a female isn't it?" he smiled even wider, I smiled inside and looked at all the documents in my hands and said a little calmly

"The female adult first then my father, he will not be told the details of me now possessing his company, he plans for Tala to own it. The family battle's prize will be the company and no doubt that my father will favor Tala's victory!" Boris's eyes widened by almost a cm, I smiled widely until Kai said darkly

"You are planning to get Tala back to normal, take away your fathers company and have him live in the same house as the both of you!" I flinched at the tone of his voice but didn't answer the question for him but Emerald smirked at him and said

"It wouldn't matter that he lived with her or not, she is his blood no matter what and only blood can have the company or by marriage, when Tala is back to normal he will not go against Hilary's decision to own the company and her father will not argue against Tala's decision and this female adult that is coming will not let anything happen to Hilary!" I nodded blankly and looked at Boris who was looking at Kai, I looked back at Boris and he then looked at me, he was planning something he knew I wouldn't want to accept. He looked at me with pain and anger which no-one could detect because everyone in this room thought he was a sadistic man

"Nicola!" I looked at him with anger and clenched my fist, I felt tears blink though he then continued

"They win and you loose!" I chocked on my words and everyone looked at me weirdly, all in their heads they asked one question, 'what the hell is going on?'. I looked away form everyone and stood up and turned my back away from everyone and faced the wall

"Why?" I could hear him sigh and he said regretfully

"Your father!" I flinched and said coldly

"I am an orphan, I have no father and I have no mother!" I could feel all the hate and anger that I held back multiply by ten folds, my sorrow my pain, how long did I have to endure this suffering. I would have to be here in this house with my two worst enemies both out to destroy my life. I cleaned my face and said coldly, I returned to the natural posture and tone of voice

"I agree!" Martha and Serenity gasped like they knew what was really going on, I turned around smiling and said with a sudden switch of emotions that shocked almost everyone in the room except Boris

"How long will it take for them to come?" Boris grimaced and said a little scared of what would happen with me and my father in the same room

"Three days!" I nodded and said walking around the conference table

"I sent a few packages for Daniel and Michael; will you give it to them please?" My uncle nodded and said apologetically

"I am truly sorry!" I nodded sadly and waited for him to leave, as soon as I heard the door shut, I let out a sad sigh, I began walking to the door when Kai grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall slamming the door shut in the process, I looked at him in shock and angrily

"What the hell was that for?" he looked angrier than before and said in an almost whispered voice

"What the hell is going on?" I composed myself quicker than ever and said a little quietly

"What I am doing is trying to get information on your grand father, so I would appreciate if you unhand me!" he pushed me against the wall harder and said in n almost deadly tone but you could hear the caring side to his tone as well

"Just make sure you do not get yourself killed!" I smiled happily, knowing that he did care about me and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and quickly rushed out the door sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked quietly to my room considering what I was doing, I looked around the house and smiled sadly, I really am going to miss this place. I stood at the door of my room and collapsed onto the floor crying. I didn't want to do this, Nicola will come and tempt Kai away from me and my father will be more than willing to play along and destroy my life even more. I sighed silently and composed myself and walked out the room looking at nothing particularly until I saw Emerald standing in front of me with an expectant look, I sighed silently and approached her slowly and said sadly

"Can I trust you?" She looked shocked that I could ask her something like that, she wanted to slap me but she didn't she stood rigid and said

"What do you think?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching and said quickly

"Come on let's go, I will explain once we are outside!" she nodded and followed me quietly until we heard Rubeus say from the corner

"Where are you both going?" I looked at him in scrutinizing manner and said calmly

"Some where!" and we hastily left the mansion

We sat in a secluded coffee house and slowly drank the coffee we were supplied with

"What do wish to know first?" Emerald looked a little startled and said fearfully

"Are you in danger from Biovolt?" I nodded so she continued

"What is going on start from the beginning?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I slowly put my coffee down and cupped my hand under my chin

"When you lot escaped, I was tortured for information, I didn't give in and Boris and Voltaire were both present for the torture, so it was a big deal. After a few weeks Voltaire gave me a different bit beast to handle, Peisone, she is a mythical creature in Greek times, I controlled her with ease and they were impressed so they gave me others to test out and I succeed, I then said I would never control the bit beast until I knew where my brother was, then told me that Voltaire controlled him with some virus. A few months later whilst I was getting punished for not following through with order I stumbled across Kai's mother, I saw her and tried to break out but her cell was supplied with electrical bolts, she told me but I didn't care, I freed her and almost died, so she took me back to the Abbey, I made a deal that I would comply with the training if they let Kai's mother go!" I looked at Emerald she looked way too gob-smacked to talk so I continued

"I did what they wanted until I found your entire blood contract, Boris and I then agreed to bring the Abbey and Biovolt down!"

"Why the hell would he help?" I laughed and leaned back in my chair and said

"Because his sister's my mother and my mother is dead because my father killed her, in front of us, Uncle Boris didn't even team up with Biovolt in his own will, he was blackmailed!" She looked shocked so I said

"We made a deal that I would have to work to free your contracts, I would also have to train Serenity and Martha use new bit beast. They couldn't even do it so I begged the Bit beast to at least try and follow their orders!" Emerald looked like she just figured something out

"That means Serenity and Martha are really not that close with you!" I nodded sadly

"They are best friends with Nicola my rival, she also has a 'crush' on Kai and an agent for Voltaire and my father, that is why I do not tell them my plans, because they will tell Nicola and she will tell Voltaire!" Emerald looked in understanding; I had tears in my eyes as I began to tell her the next part

"I will have to leave after the blade breakers tournament, if they win, I leave, if they loose I will stay, but since I plan on making them win, I will definitely be going, the thing is though if they loose, they will take Kai, Me, Martha, Serenity, Tala back to the abbey for their stupid ' world domination plan'!" She had more than a few tears in her eyes, then she said looking a little embarrassed

"Why do you all of a sudden trust me?" I smiled sadly and said

"Because even if you didn't say so when we were in the abbey, you always believed in me, you and your sisters!" she had a sad smile and leaped over the table unexpectedly and hugged me fiercely

"What ever you do, we will stick by you one hundred percent!" I hugged her back and said pulling away

"I know you three won't betray me when I leave but I am not so sure about the others, they will doubt me indefinitely!" Emerald looked sad at what she was about to say but said it anyways

"What about Tala and Kai?" I flinched and said sipping on my coffee

"They will have to deal with my so called betrayal!"


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald and I drove back to the mansion in a cab in total silence, I guess she was thinking everything over and the thing that shocked me was that she would help me all the way through, I didn't really expect her to go so far for me. I smiled in the thought until I heard her say

"Damn they are going to be suspicious about what me and you were doing all this time!" I looked at her like she was crazy and then said

"We're friends, we can hang out if we want!" she nodded at that but said

"Have you forgotten that although in the Abbey we spent time together, they didn't know, they will find it suspicious that all of a sudden we are hanging out together, normally they see you with Martha or Serenity?" I looked at her in thought and said resting my head against the head window

"I see your point, we can just say I took you with me to my modeling agency to help me with picking out fashion shows I will be appearing in!" she nodded and said questionably

"When you leave after the championships, what will happen to all your stuff?" I thought about it a little and said

"I will get Boris's men to collect them during the tournament!" she nodded and said questionably

"I thought you'd be happy that your going to at least be with your uncle!" I looked at her as she said that then said doubtfully

"I may not end up with my uncle, Voltaire may end up taking me, that's why I'm worried, that's why if that does happen I am leaving Draco and Peisone with you keep them safe!" she nodded with worry and said sadly

"Good luck!" I nodded and watched all the life going on outside the cab.

**At the mansion**

"Where is Hilary, I want to challenge her?" Kai smirked and said with dismissal of Tyson's ranting

"She will be back soon!" Tyson slumped against a chair and moaned in misery. Ray looked at him in pity and said crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a peaceful manner

"Tyson you must not expect too much off Hilary, she has her own responsibilities outside beyblading you know!" Everyone went silent at that and Max was the first to say in a slightly worried tone of voice

"I wonder why she and Boris spoke to each other like they were family!" Kai stood off the wall and said looking towards the ceiling

"Boris is Hilary's Uncle on her mother's side. Hilary never believed her mother was dead and neither did Boris!" Max then said jumping up in eagerness as if it were all a massive game

"So the reason they teamed up may be to find Hilary's mother!" Kai shook his head to show it was a negative answer, he walked up and down in a calm manner and said

"I know it has very little to do with her mother, she's hiding something and I am not sure if I can trust her like I used to, she is not the same Hilary!" Suddenly there was a brief noise behind Kai and the others

"Well of course I am not the same!" Everyone spun round in amazement and Kenny was the first one to say

"How did you get in unnoticed?" she looked at him with calculating eyes and said looking up

"I am trained to do a lot!" she suddenly dropped off her bags and her jacket and stood in front of them in a pleated skirt and a vest top. Everyone looked at her with curiosity until two hooded figure landed in front of her in a fighting stance that was directed straight at Hilary

**Kai pov**

She can't fight against them by herself I need to help her. I stepped forward about to advance them until Hilary said looking straight at the figure

"Michael, Daniel, why are you both here?" So she knows them. I watched carefully as she approached them with hostility, the boys about my height and age stood tall and straight ahead avoiding her eyes

"We are here by the request of your Uncle Boris to make sure that you get enough training to defeat your brother in the upcoming match!" She looked at them smiling and said launching herself in their arms

"You don't have to be all official you know, it's only me!" their hoods fell off and there stood two boys around 19 with both dark hair, one had brown and the other had black hair. The brown haired guy hugged her softly and said ruffling her hair

"Well at least your keeping in good shape!" Hilary laughed and stood with her hands on her hips and smiling widely

"Same for you!" she then looked over at the black haired guy who was a caramel looking guy with a fresh hair cut and stylish patterns on it, he had piercing brown eyes that bore straight at me and then Hilary who looked at him in anger

" Why are you looking s pissed?" the male looked at her up and down and said coldly

"I should hate you right now for not telling me in person what was really going on, but since you write a very detailed letter, I forgive you!" she let out a long breath and said running to the male and hugging him tightly

"I missed you Michael!" he nodded and hit her upside the head saying

"Next time at least give me warning before you do something like that again!" she nodded and looked towards all the other beybladers and said

"Come on you guys let me introduce you to the other guys!" they allowed her to drag them along and stood in front of my team who looked a little puzzled

"Well This is Daniel and Michael and they are from the abbey and my superiors!" Daniel looked at her in a questionable way and so did Michael, Hilary looked up at both of them and seemed to give them a quick reprimanding glare which seemed very out of character and said

"Daniel, Michael these people are Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei and their Blade Breaker!" The said boys shook hands with one another and nodded in a light greeting manner until Michael turned around and said looking directly at you

"And that must be Kai Hitiawi the Red Phoenix master!" Hilary nodded and I looked at her questionably which she returned with a blank look. Hilary slowly walked towards me and said

"Kai this is Michael and Daniel, they are also from the Abbey!" I nodded at the both of them and looked towards Hilary who was looking away from me and to the ceiling until Daniel said

"Hilary we have things to discuss, suit up and be ready in three minutes!" she looked at Daniel and nodded and ran past the both of them giving them a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her bags and ran up the stairs with Emerald. I looked back to Daniel and Michael who looked at the spot Hilary ran from and turned to each other and then at their watch and Michael suddenly said

"So what shall we do first?" Daniel ignored everyone and said

"First thing she has to do is organize her modeling career, I don't know why she still does it, then she needs to sort out all her accounts like Boris told her to do, we then need to sort out her apartment and mansion and some other building projects she's working on!" Michael shrugged and said smirking

"She got thirty second to be finished!" suddenly there was were light noise coming form the stairs and we all look up to see Hilary in a pair of Black Track bottoms and matching Jacket with a blue Phoenix on the back, she had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing an ear piece for communication. I looked at her with curiosity and was about to question her on something when she said

"Well I guess with have to go see my accountant and lawyer, and then we'll see my personal designer and then we will go check on my mansion and apartments and we'll see what we can do after that!" they nodded and began walking together when I said

"Who is Nicola?" She looked at me pained and said turning away

"I am sure when you see her, you will remember more about her than you will me!" she then proceeded to walk out with Daniel, Michael and Emerald in tow.

We walked in sluggishly and beyond tired David and Michael collapsed on the arms of the sofa, whilst me and Emerald collapsed on Michael and Danielle. I leaned on Michael resting my head on his shoulders whilst Emerald looked hesitant at first but sleep took over her quickly and she slumped against Daniel who had already fallen asleep. Michael and I stayed in silence, it was a little uncomfortable but it was okay until he said

"Have you told him anything?" I shook my head and said sadly

"There is no point, he won't remember me anyways Voltaire injected him with one serum that effects his memories some how, anytime he wants to remember it sends an electric shock into him!" Michael sighed and said looking down at me

"Just be careful Hilary, we have a lot to do and I don't need you going fucking mental again!" I froze and jumped out of his lap in anger

"I told you never to mention that!" he cocked his head at me in a challenging manner and said slowly rising

"What I shouldn't mention you had a fucking break down when you realised Kai and your brother left you for dead, if me and Daniel hadn't found you only god know what some of them sick bastards would have done to you!" I looked at him in anger and could here people running down the stairs listening to our conversation. Kai looked on with a blank face whilst everyone else stood there in surprise Hero looked at the scene with critical eyes and a fearful expression, I looked away from Michael and was about to walk away when he said

"Stop acting like a fucking Coward Hilary, you run away from your emotions like a plague and doing that is making you loose your sanity!" Silence erupted everywhere, I slowly faced him and said calmly clenching and unclenching my fist

"How dare you, my sanity is none of your business!" I began advancing on him in rage and Daniel and Emerald began moving slightly forward and ready to interfere if anything broke out

"My emotions are what get people hurt, I don't need that on my fucking conscious, if I did what I was sup post to in the abbey I would have never been in this situation, you wouldn't have gotten punished for all my outburst, neither would have Daniel and all the other waiting for me to return, do you realize that if I don't keep them in check someone else gets hurts, just to teach me a fucking lesson!" Michael looked even angrier and steeped closer; I looked at him coldly when he said

"You aren't being truthful Hilary, me Daniel and all the other especially Blue Eagle have stuck by you and will stick by you till the end, we don't care about the punishments, we just want to help you and Boris do what is needed to be done, but you are being too cold, all we see is void and it makes me sick, I know what the old Hilary is like but she shut herself off because she is scared!" I looked at him shaking with anger "The girl I see before me only knows anger and coldness, what I see is a girl living in the past. Do actually believe as soon as Kai gets his memories back that your relationship will be like it once was, you fool, it won't because, if he actually has feelings for you this memories would not matter!" I looked at him in sadness

"You know nothing Michael!" Tear unknowingly fell from my eyes

"What I am dealing with is the same people who killed my mother, took away my brother are trying to kill me, Martha and Serenity are betraying me as we speak, giving information on what I am doing do Nicola, Kai does not trust me, my father wants me dead and I feel like killing my fucking self. I don't want to show emotions, too much made me have that break down, forgive me if I have so much on mind I forget to show facial expression!" He walked closer to me and without warning slapped me harder than I had ever felt before. I raised a hand to my check and touched it carefully, I slowly looked into Michael's eyes, he looked upset and angry all at once, he looked concerned and confused. I straightened up and said calmly

"You and Daniel return to Boris, I will call you when you are needed!" I could feel so much pain, in my hurt and through my face, I suddenly felt darkish energy sore through me, Peisone. I grabbed my head in concentration and collapsed to my knees,, cupping my head and rocking back and forth, I could feel everyone around me scream and shout in worry, I blocked out the noise and focused on talking to Peisone, I finally reached her and said angrily

'what the hell are you doin' she looked just as angry water was flowing around her and her tail was swishing back to forth.

'how dare you let him hit you, I'm taking over your body to teach him a lesson!' I looked at her in anger

'no you won't now get a hold of your self1' The pain slowly disappeared, I sighed in relief and looked at Michael and Daniel and said calmly

"Return to the abbey, I will contact you when I need assistance!" They nodded and didn't say another word.

Emerald helped me up and said quietly

"Come on let's sort out our shopping!" Serenity and Martha looked at each other in question and said

"We'll help you too!" I shook my head and said

"No it's okay, I will see you two at dinner!" They looked slightly shook and walked away accepting my answer, I looked at Emerald and said calmly

"Let's not talk about it!"


End file.
